


Private Moans

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Quietly inching closer to him, she started caressing his chest with a finger. Loki snapped out of his moment and smirked. “Would you like to help me with this, my love?” he asked as he looked at her. Faye didn’t say a thing, pulling the covers off of him.





	Private Moans

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine catching Loki masturbating. After secretly watching him for a little while, you feel the need to help him with it. A smirk spreads on his face as you do so._

_Imagine Loki walking in on you pleasuring yourself. As he realizes that you didn't notice his return, he watches you with a mischievous smirk. After doing so for a little while, he asks you if you need help with it._

* * *

Walking up to Loki’s chambers after the meeting with Queen Frigga, Faye was feeling needy for sex. Loki was on a one-day mission and he hadn’t returned yet. It happened every few times that a mission got delayed and Faye would just have to wait. Loki always returned in the middle of the night and Faye would wake up next to him in the morning. After having dinner and reading for a little while, Faye got ready for bed and went to sleep. Without Loki. She didn’t like to sleep in Loki’s bed without him. His bed was king sized and all the empty space in it always made her feel lonely. Not this time. She was still needy for sex. Normally, she would wait with giving in to it. Loki was always exhausted after a one-day mission, even if it didn’t get delayed. They would have sex in the morning, if they got up early. If they didn’t, they would have sex at night. Faye didn’t want to wait. She got undressed and let her hands wander over her body. Sliding her hand between her legs, she felt the wetness. Spreading her legs, she started fondling her sensitive spot.

Entering the stables, Loki got off of his horse and started taking care of it. The mission was finally over. He was tired and needed sleep. As he was done in the stables, he went on his way to his chambers. Faye would be asleep by now. All Loki wanted to do was snuggle up with her and fall asleep next to her. She always made delayed returns easier to handle. Getting to his chambers, Loki quietly opened up the doors. He walked in and found Faye in bed, as he expected. She wasn’t asleep. She was having a little fun with herself and it was easy to tell by the moans he was hearing. Loki smirked and just leaned against the wall, watching it all. Faye didn’t even know he was there. She was lying on her back, with one hand wandering her body and the other moving between her legs. The moonlight shining through his chambers made him see the way her body reacted to her own touch. She was moaning and breathing fast. The covers were draped over her hips, so Loki didn’t see what he wanted to see. He did see her hand moving. Loki noticed the effect it all had on him. It seriously turned him on. He didn’t want to sleep anymore. Walking up to the bed, he pulled the covers off of Faye and quietly sat down on the bed next to her. “Would you like me to help you with that, my love?” he asked her with a smirk. Faye snapped out of her moment and was trying to cover up her naked body, pulling at the covers. “Loki!” she yelped and started blushing. Loki simply kept her from pulling up the covers and smiled.

Faye didn’t know what to say or do. She sat up with her legs pulled up and was too nervous to look him in the eyes. She didn’t know what to expect of Loki. Without saying a word, he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. Before Faye realized what was happening, Loki lay down between her legs and dived into her sweetness by spreading her legs. Loki was driving her crazy. He was letting his tongue roam freely between her legs and one of his hands wandered her body. Feeling his wet, warm tongue licking her sensitive spot made her moan. Feeling his cold hands on her body made her realize how hot she was. The sensation it all caused, was building up fast and Faye started moaning desperately. Intertwining her fingers with Loki’s, she knew it wasn’t going to take long for her to reach her climax. It hit her hard. Faye grabbed onto the pillow and started moaning uncontrollably, as her body tensed up completely. As the sensation was fading away, she let out a sigh of exhaustion and looked at Loki. He simply smirked at her. “Always happy to help.” he said, before getting up to get ready for bed. Faye just smiled, feeling her legs tremble and breathing fast. Falling asleep would be easy now.

\---

Waking up, Loki was feeling needy for sex. They had been reading books after their evening walk, when Faye was sent for. She had to go to a servant’s meeting. Every few weeks his parents had a meeting with all the servants in the palace to check up on things. It was always taking up a few hours of her time and it was exhausting. Loki knew that. By the time she returned, he was asleep. They wouldn’t have sex that night, so he ignored his need for it. They would have sex in the morning, if they got up early. If they didn’t, they would have sex at night. They got up late today and Loki would have to wait. Feeling the warmth of Faye’s body against his, was making the need for it stronger. As he let his eyes wander over her body, Loki felt the effect it had on him. Her long, raven black hair was draped over her pillow. Her breasts, her neck, her side, her stomach, her hips. It seriously turned him on. Loki didn’t want to wait. As he let go of Faye and lay down on his back, his boner showed under the covers. Loki looked at Faye to check if she was still sleeping and slid his hand under the covers. When he grabbed his length and started moving his hand up and down, he moaned. It didn’t wake up Faye.

Faye woke up to the sound of Loki moaning. As she opened her eyes, she found him having a little fun with himself. He was lying on his back, with one hand folded under his head and the other moving between his legs. He didn’t even notice that she was awake. Faye just lay there and watched. She loved seeing Loki naked. His strong arms, his sculpted abs. The covers were draped over his hips, so Faye didn’t see what she wanted to see. She did see how he was moving his hand up and down. It was turning her on. She knew that Loki was always needy for sex and they didn’t have sex last night. She was too exhausted after the servant’s meeting and he didn’t get to give in to it. He was giving in to it now and she just watched him do it. The sunlight shining through his chambers let her see the way his body reacted to his own touch. He was moaning and breathing fast. Faye was getting seriously turned on. She didn’t want to watch anymore. Quietly inching closer to him, she started caressing his chest with a finger. Loki snapped out of his moment and smirked. “Would you like to help me with this, my love?” he asked as he looked at her. Faye didn’t say a thing, pulling the covers off of him.

She looked at his boner and smiled. It was throbbing and Faye didn’t want to wait any longer to get a taste of it. Grabbing his length as she lay down, she licked the top. Loki’s body twitched. As she continued licking it, she tasted him and took him into her mouth deeper. Loki moaned and his body twitched as she moved her hand up and down his length, while sucking it. She loved feeling it throb inside of her mouth. She loved feeling his length sliding in and out of her mouth. She loved feeling the hardness of it when moving her hand up and down. Loki’s breathing fastened as Faye continued sucking his length while moving her hand. With a hand gently caressing her hair, Loki moaned and Faye enjoyed having him like this. As his climax hit him, Loki moaned uncontrollably and grabbed onto he pillows. Faye didn’t pull away. She swallowed every last drop of it and looked at Loki as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. Faye licked his length as she pulled away and wiped off her lips with a smirk. Getting up, she looked at Loki. “Good morning.” she said, walking up to the bathroom to run a bath. “Good morning, my love.” Loki replied with a smirk.


End file.
